


F***, Marry, Kill.

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Because what's a little game between two innocent Sirens?





	F***, Marry, Kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet yet funny. Ideal lmao. Love a wee bitta PoisonCat xx

“Will Harley be much longer?”

Glancing down at the mop of red hair which was spread lazily across her abdomen, Selina nudged Ivys' scalp with her elbow to encourage a response.

“The pizza place is usually pretty fast so I think she'll be back soon.” Ivy answered, tilting her head back up to meet Selinas' eyes. “She knows we're starving.”

“Cool.”

Their bodies sharing the large space of the couch, Selina was content to allow Ivy to lay partially atop her; their legs entwining comfortably as they waited for their beloved blonde to return with some much-needed food.

Smirking, Selina continued their previous conversation.

“Want to play another round?”

A deep sigh emitting from her, Ivy flipped over so that she could lie on her front and face Selina directly.

“Selina,” she groaned, “this game is killing me.”

“Oh shut up, Red, you need to learn to have some fun.” Selinas' gaze hit the ceiling as she considered and selected her next victims. “Okay. For this round I choose Nygma, Zsasz, and Tetch.”

Ivy's groan increased in volume.

“Oh for go-”

“I'll go first.” Selina cut in. “Hmm, i'd kill Zsasz for sure because I never really liked him. He's too weird and twisted for me. I'd probably marry Jervis but the minute I saw one of those mind-control chips of his coming near me i'd definitely kill him too. Which means i'd have to sha-”

“Please don't say it.” Ivy begged and Selina could feel her physical shudder as Ivy screwed her face up.

“I'd _bed_ ,” Selina settled for a little diplomacy, “Nygma.”

Face refusing to move from its look of disgust, Ivy had to ask. “Eww. He's so...awful. Why him over Tetch?”

Never willing to pass up an opportunity to cajole her favourite human-plant hybrid, Selina allowed a lecherous smirk to settle on her lips.

“Remember that pair of dominatrix that used to follow him around for heists? Query and Echo? Well a little birdie also told me they spent some time in an on-off kinda relationship so there's a good chance that he knows how to fuck like a champi-”

A shriek, almost ethereal in its pitch, burst from Ivy as she pressed her head against Selinas' stomach, determined to drown out the horrid words as Selina burst into peals of laughter

“Selina,” Ivy muttered against the soft fabric, “I swear i'll kill you. I'll get my vines to gag you until you can't speak any more.”

Bringing herself under control, Selina ran a hand through Ivy's red hair affectionately.

“Sounds kinky.” She countered before pausing. “Come on, Red, you know I love watching that gorgeous face get all twisted. And now it's your turn. Make your choices.”

“Kill all three.” Ivy responded immediately, absolutely no hesitation in her tone.

A deep sigh was all Selina could manage as she received the same answer she had for the last two rounds.

“Ivy,” shaking her head, Selina made a vague gesture of disappointment with her free hand, “you're absolutely terrible at this game.”


End file.
